Wanna be in one of my Twilight stories?
by AlecVolturiCullenHale
Summary: If you wanna be in one of my Twilight stories, read this. CLOSED
1. Wanna be?

Wanna be in one of my Twilight stories? Well just send me your name, appearance, age (can be made up or real. If you choose to be a vampire, please send your age as a vampire, too), status (human or vampire), and who you want to be paired with (it can be another OC) and I'll stick you in there. If you choose to be a vampire, please say who changed you and if you're like the Cullens or if you live off of humans. You can provide me with a rough plot outline if you wish to be more specific, but if you're not picky, I'll make up the plot myself. The first three people that send an email (at ) containing the above information will receive a story with them inside of it! In the meanwhile, please read my Twilight story Midday Dusk. R&R, please.

P.S. If you wanna add something else, just add it.


	2. Characters

Okay everybody. So a loooooooooooooooot of people sent me their request to be in my Twilight story, and I just thought it would be interesting to put all of them. The story does not have a name yet, but I'll tell you, it's gonna be really interesting. Here is the list of characters: (In no specifical order)

The Cullens (Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Nessie...)

Benjamin (Ben)

Manesi

Brayden Naylor

Madeline (Maddie)

Jack

Caitlyn

Conner

Shelby

Joseph

Nicole (Nikki)

Janelle

Christina

Aura

Adam

Amy

Talisa

Izzie

Abigail (Abby)

Bonnie

Wolf Pack (Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Corey) + The Blacks (Jacob, Billy, Rachel, Rebecca)

Forks Peeps

And the other ones.

There'll be more characters so... ya. = ]

Now, I'll give 2 more days (DEADLINE: MONDAY DECEMBER 22, 2008!) for those of you who haven't written me to be in my story, and that's it. I won't accept more. Sorry. The story is being told from Ben's perspective, and the descriptions and some plots I received are quite interesting, so I'm sure you'll like it. Keep checking back for more updates, hope you'll like YOUR story.  
_ALECVOLTURICULLENHALE_


	3. FAQ

Haha sorry; in the FAQ chapter it only said "Characters" Sorry, my bad!

Okay so... I've been asked a lot of questions regarding what I've said about characters, etc. etc.... Now, here are the FAQ and answers, and some additional info. If you have a question to ask, just ask it, I'll post it here later on. Here are the questions:

Q: Are the Cullens still in the story?  
A:Yes, they are I'm sorry I didn't post them in the Characters chapter, but now I did-SORRY!

Q: Is the whole story from Ben's point of view(POV)?  
A: No, there will be more point of views, so you can know what the others (THE MILLION OTHERS) are thinking. Just that Ben is the most part, so if I accidentally forget to put in a chapter "------'s POV" it means it's Ben's.

Q: Can I add something else to my character?  
A: Yes-but before the deadline (DECEMBER 22, 2008) After that, NO. I'm sorry, but imagine I'm in the middle of the story and suddenly someone whose character's supposed to be really hyper and intense says: "Can my character change and be reeeeaallly un-hyper, without any energy?" I would have to change the whoooole story!

*****SPOILER ALERT***  
**Q: OMG CAN I BE PAIRED WITH EDWARD!?!?!?!?!? XD XD XD *SIGH* *DAZZLE* AHHHH!!  
A: No. Sorry. If I pair you with Edward, what happens with Bella? I can't just take out a girl whose HUSBAND is more in love with her than... I don't know.... something, and that has a child!

Q: CAN I BE PAIRED WITH EMMET? JASPER? CARLISLE? BELLA? ALICE? ESME? ROSALIE? BLAH?  
A: Read above. Sorry.

Q: When are you getting out the story? Can you e-mail me when it's out?  
A: Well, Ill get it out when I can, it'll take a while since there are more than 10 characters + the Cullens, werewolves, Forks peeps, which I have to write from their perspective, which will make it really tough since every character is so _unique._ Nope, I can't e-mail you, I'd have to e-mail more than 20 users, which I can't, so just subscribe to _this _story to be notified. No need to subscribe _me_ if you want, you can un-subscribe later on.

**ADDITIONAL INFO  
1. I'm truly sorry, but this story will spoil YOUR LIFE if you haven't read the whole Twilight Saga, especially Breaking Dawn.  
2. Since almost everyone who has sent me their characters description, I'll only choose 2** sarcastic characters. I'm sorry, but imagine the story full of sarcastic characters. Here's what it would be like:  
_*SOBBING HER HEART OUT*"You love me!"  
"Ooh, yeah, you're my life!" *HEART ATTACK*  
"You're sooo alive!" _

_"Is this too much make-up?"_

_"NOOOO! It's just an empty face that doesn't have a ton of blush, too much lip gloss, excess rimel..."_

Uh... no. That's not gonna work.

If I have ADDITIONAl Additional Info., I'll add it! THANKS! You can ask me a question and I'll post it here. HAVE A GREAT DAY!  
_**ALECVOLTURICULLENHALE**_

P.S. For those of you curious peeps the story's gonna be called.... cha cha cha cha.... *DRUM ROLLS*

*

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

**

***

*****

*******

*********

***********

*************

***************

*****************

*******************

*********************

***********************

*************************

***************************

*************************

***********************

*********************

*******************

*****************

***************

*************

***********

*********

*******

*****

***

*

**CHECK THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! HAHA SRRY ;)**


	4. Stuff and more updates!

Okay, so the name of the story is... Mending Noon. Why? Because it's the opposite of Breaking Dawn. "Breaking" = "Mending" (OPPOSITE) and "DAWN" = "NOON". It also has a meaning. It's the Cullen's life and family being expanded. You'll see. I love editing pictures and stuff, so I'll make a cover for it soon and I'll post the link. YAY! You're gonna love it. I'm gonna post some previews when I have some parts of the story, so... ya. I'M SO EXCITED!  
Keep Vampiring,  
_**ALECVOLTURICULLENHALE**_

P.S. I'm getting a new cell phone!!!! XD YAY!!!

* * *

Cullenism is my religion.


	5. Cooooveeerrr!

HEY! Well, I've been playing a lot with pictures when I came up with two I decided to mix and blend and change color and you know, edit. This is like a "draft" of the cover, since I would like it if you told me where could I make better, suggest me stuff, etc. So before having a solid, official front _and _back cover for "Mending Noon" (read last chapter) which will include summary and stuff... so I edited, changed color blended, and... vòila! Here it is! Okay, FanFic won't let me post th complete link, so this is what you'll have to do.  
1. Go to the link tab on the tab of your internet thing.  
2. Type picoodle then put a . (dot) and then a "com" (picoodle . com, but without spaces)  
3. Then, put a slash ( / ) after "com" and copy and paste this after the slash but **WITHOUT SPACES** view . php ?img=/3/12/26/f_breakingdwnm_&srv=img26

Please send me your feedback! Thanks a lot, and I'll keep you updated!  
**_ALECVOLTURICULLENHALE_**

P.S. I'm currently writing the story! XD!

P.S.S. If for some reason (my bad luck) the link doesn't work, just tell me and I'll change it!

P.S.S.S. Today I'm getting my cellphone!


	6. Updatsieeeesss

Okay, first of all, **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

2008 was full of surprises, laughter, smiles... it's been one of the best years ever.  
First, people became... _Twilight-izied. _Yep, that's right. _Twilight_ started getting the popularity it deserved, even though it's become exaggerated (my 9 year old cousin saw the movie and just liked it because of the vamps, I went to visit my 7 and 9 year old cousins to Cali and suddenly, my obsession got "contagious") but it became what it is.  
Then, the movie.  
Oh my God. _The_ movie.  
OMHA.  
Then, well, it's a long _Twilight _list, I don't want to bore you! Just wanna congratulate Steph Meyer and, of course, every _Twilight _FanFic author!  
Thanks for these beautiful year filled with... words. Ha ha.

Anyways, just to update you peeps, the stories going great, I'll post some additional info. later... But I want to know what you thought of the cover.  
Please send me your feedback. What else?... hmmm... don't remember. Post it later.

Sorry! I got to go...

Byeeeeeeeeeee

_ALECVOLTURICULLENHALE_


	7. Updates So Freaking Sorry!

Hey... I'm so sorry! It's been like 5 months or more... and I've been absent... Sorry! =[ But I have my reasons: First of all, my computer had like a breakdown and it won't turn on, and I had the story there. I already have the first chapter... well, half, and it's called Routine. And... I have an idea. I'll post the first chapter, but before I'll post... the plot! You're gonna love it... I hope... but first I need you to give me permission on something... can I pair you with whichever character I want? Please?!? I already have it done, but if you don't want... then... I'll figure something out... So yeah. Bye!!! THANKS!!! And sorry... again...

=]

_**ALEC VOLTURI CULLEN HALE**_


	8. Ploooot

**Okay, so this is kind of rough, but it's... ok I guess. And please, when it comes out, forgive me if it's kind of confusing, it's just that I've got over 50 characters to work on =[... Oh, and most of the story is from Ben's POV but some chapters will be others' POV to make it more interesting...**

The Cullens decide to go back to school after 2 year, but in Washington State. They go like they did in Forks High, only this time, Renesmee goes to preschool. They find out word has been carried about their confrontation and victory with the Volturi, so Forks starts getting flooded with vampires every week, and before people discover their secret, they move to Washington State. But the problem is that most of those vampires join their coven, and, well, that, of course, means Volturi interfering. The Cullens… and the other vampires… find out dreadful secrets.


	9. Update

Hey guys... just a quick update before I leave...

Again, I'm really sorry for the wait but someone stole my journal in which not only did I keep the Mending Noon draft, but also other writing projects that were really important to me.

I'm very sorry, but I won't be able to continue writing Mending Noon until I can re-print the character list, and I have to do over 25 made up characters plus their also made up mates. Did I mention each and every one of them has a completely unique story? That means I have to create 25+'s stories, fit them in with all my outline I had, and... well it's a lot. So I'm so sorry but I'll guess it'll just have to wait. But I promise you that I will finish it. Someday.


End file.
